


Sniffing Corpse

by chrysalisage (rujakcuka)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/chrysalisage
Summary: Mereka menangis bersama-sama karena rindu mereka tidak dibayar oleh Annie.





	Sniffing Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.
> 
> (1) au. _beware of implicit sex scene._ (2) saya suka nulis angst t o l o n g.

Reiner dan Bertolt pertama kali bertemu di pemakaman mantan kekasih mereka.

Impresi mereka mengingatkan satu sama lain. Ekspresi wajah Reiner keras seperti ekspresi wajah Annie kalau kesal. Senyuman Bertolt lembut seperti senyuman Annie kalau senang.

Mereka berkenalan kemudian tahu mereka pernah—atau masih, mereka tidak tahu satu sama lain—mencintai wanita yang sama. Tidak ada perasaan dengki hinggap di sudut hati masing-masing, malah bangga ada orang lain yang mencintai Si Cantik.

Reiner bertemu Annie di kelas bela diri. Annie membanting tubuh besarnya di sesi _sparring_ pertama mereka. Bertolt bertemu Annie di kafe. Annie meminta nomor teleponnya yang sedang bertugas di kasir pada pertemuan kedua mereka.

Annie suka Muay Thai dan makanan manis.

Wanita itu menghabiskan dua tahun berkencan masing-masing dengan mereka. Reiner lebih dulu, Bertolt menyusul kemudian. Lalu ada tanya, apakah akan berbeda kalau yang terjadi sebaliknya?

Tidak. Annie suka keduanya. Hasilnya akan sama saja.

Kedua lelaki itu tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh, ingin mengetahui apa yang Annie suka dari masing-masing. Mereka saling setuju. Juga ingin mengetahui kenangan Annie bersama lelaki lain.

Dibalik perangainya yang tangguh, Reiner mahir membuat kue. Annie mengajarinya. Dibalik penampilannya yang tampak halus, tubuh Bertolt tahan banting. Annie membiasakannya.

Tidak puas dengan yang hanya ada di permukaan, mereka menelusuri lebih jauh.

Satu hari, Reiner dan Bertolt bertemu, ingin mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang ada di benak masing-masing selama ini. Karena terasa canggung, pertanyaannya akan diucapkan bersamaan.

Ternyata pertanyaannya sama: “Kenapa Annie memutuskan hubungan denganmu?”

Reiner terlalu memerintah. Dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan Annie hingga tuntas. Suatu ketika, Si Cantik meledak karena dia seperti tahanan yang omongannya tidak didengarkan sipir tapi diperintah seperti yang sipir lakukan pada tahanan. Reiner memukulnya dan Annie menangis.

Bertolt terlalu lembut. Dia selalu membiarkan Annie melakukan apapun. Suatu ketika, Si Cantik berselingkuh karena diperlakukan seperti gelas kaca mahal yang terlalu berharga untuk dipakai padahal mau diperlakukan seperti gelas plastik yang dipakai setiap hari. Bertolt memukulnya dan Annie menangis.

Kemarahan muncul di ekspresi wajah satu sama lain, tapi kemudian tertampar dalam hati karena menemukan kemiripan: mereka memperlakukan Annie dengan tidak pantas.

Satu waktu, mereka merindukan tubuh Annie. Siksaannya bukan main.

Reiner dan Bertolt tidak bisa menahan rindu mereka, lantas membuka pakaian masing-masing. Mereka ingin mengecap jejak tubuh Annie di tubuh satu sama lain. Reiner lebih kekar dan Bertolt lebih tinggi, tapi Annie suka keduanya. Annie suka lelaki kekar dan tinggi.

Rambut Reiner pirang seperti rambut Annie. Hidung Bertolt bangir seperti hidung Annie.

Mereka tidak tahan. Mereka saling menyentuh. Sentuhannya panas di kulit tapi bukan sentuhan Annie.

Mereka satu ukuran. Mereka meniduri satu sama lain bergiliran. Betapa rindu bagaimana Annie menikmati masing-masing dari mereka.

Lalu mereka paham betul akan sesuatu.

Setelah merasakan panas dan nikmat di selangkangan, mereka menangis bersama-sama karena rindu mereka tidak dibayar oleh Annie.


End file.
